Rain
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Ed & Winry. Minha versão para o relacionamento dos dois, após o final do mangá e da série Brotherhood


**Rain**

A tempestade da noite anterior havia se transformado em uma chuva plácida, que continuava a cair naquelas primeiras horas de manhã.

O céu estava escuro, a paisagem cinzenta. Por mais que aquele fosse o clima propicio para uma permanência maior e preguiçosa na cama, ainda mais em um sábado, ele abriu os olhos, no mesmo horário em que acordava em todos os dias, escutando o som das gotas de chuva contra o vidro. Ele remexeu-se vagarosamente e sorriu ao fitar a imagem a sua frente.

A bela mulher, deitada de costas, plenamente adormecida, os cabelos longos e loiros soltos em uma cascata macia sobre os ombros desnudos, discretamente escondendo os seios também despidos. Seu olhar pousou no ventre de seis meses, redondo e perfeito e em como, naquele exato momento, o bebê se mexia dentro de sua mãe, como se também estivesse prestes a despertar.

Edward estendeu sua mão tocando na barriga de Winry, sentindo o filho se remexer mais uma vez, antes que ela também se movimentasse, mas permanecendo a dormir.

Como era possível que aquela feição tão plácida pudesse ser a mesma que estivera consumida pela raiva, enquanto gritava e jogava chaves de fenda nele apenas algumas horas atrás?

Mas, ele deveria saber. Winry sempre havia sido uma pessoa emocional, desde pequena. Suas frustrações e alegrias eram plenamente demonstradas. Por vários anos ele e Alphonse foram os motivos de lágrimas sérias e tristes que rolavam pelos belos olhos azuis da garota assim como os sorrisos e gargalhadas sinceras nos momentos de felicidade em sua infância.

Em toda a sua vida após a morte da mãe, era engraçado lembrar que, mesmo as lágrimas dela lhe traziam algum conforto e menos solidão, apesar de se amaldiçoar por estar inflingindo aquelas emoções na jovem mecânica. Mas, desde que tudo acabara, que Al havia retornado ao seu corpo e o braço perdido na tola tentativa de trazer Trisha de volta havia sido recuperado, mesmo que ele tivesse sentido a necessidade de pesquisar e estudar ainda mais a alquimia que não poderia mais praticar, sabia que somente ao lado dela estaria verdadeiramente em paz.

Delicadamente enroscando uma das mechas do cabelo claro em seu dedo, ele lembrou-se dos fatos após a confissão na estação de trem três anos antes. Nossa, como ele era idiota! Troca equivalente como promessa de compromisso? Ele respirou fundo e, mais uma vez, agradeceu por Winry ter compreendido aquela declaração estúpida e ter lhe oferecido sua vida por inteiro, aceitando sua proposta e mais uma vez, se dispondo a esperá-lo no único lugar que ele poderia chamar de lar.

Na verdade, após aquelas palavras que somente os dois compreendiam e o abraço longo, intimo e repleto de significados, o relacionamento entre eles se desenvolveu de uma forma incomum, como tudo na vida deles.

O primeiro encontro entre os dois se deu após 5 meses de distância e a imersão de Ed nos estudos alquímicos. Hawkeye, continuava a ser o braço direito de Roy, lhe convidou para ficar em um dos quartos da antiga mansão Armstrong, que Olivier havia entregue a ele, lhe dando acesso irrestrito a biblioteca central do exercito. O antigo _Fullmetal Alchemist _permanecia horas imerso em suas pesquisas, mas quando seu corpo e mente exaustos lhe pediam uma trégua, ele se dirigia para um dos jardins e seus pensamentos vagavam entre o irmão e o desenvolvimento de suas pesquisas e, quando menos esperava, estava relembrando a sensação de Winry em seus braços e o perfume de sua pele. E geralmente, naquelas noites, ele telefonaria para ela com alguma desculpa boba para ouvir sua voz. Até que a ausência se tornou insuportável demais e ele, timidamente, pediu que sua mecânica fosse visitá-lo para uma vistoria do _automail_.

E, naquela mesma noite em que eles haviam se encontrado, sozinhos durante um passeio nos jardins, ele trocaram seu primeiro beijo. O primeiro de muitos naquele final de semana, ele lembrou-se. E sempre se perguntava por que não havia feito isso muito tempo antes, tornando os meses de distância que se seguiram ainda mais difíceis, fazendo com que ele retornasse para casa no inverno daquele ano, juntamente com Al e, para a surpresa de todos, de mãos dadas com May Chang.

Com tantas pessoas na casa, não puderam ficar sozinhos por muito tempo, mas Ed , nos meses de solidão que se seguiram, lembrava-se com carinho daquele primeiro final e inicio de ano juntos.

Logo ele e Alphonse retornaram à suas determinadas pesquisas e mais uma vez, ele e Rockbell se separaram. Demorou mais alguns meses até que ela retornasse, não para a revisão do _automail_, mas para visitar seu "namorado", titulo responsável por várias piadas e elogios vindos do ex-_Flame Alchemist_ e dos outros oficiais, para o jovem Elric.

Depois que Winry conseguiu acalmá-lo e fazê-lo esquecer das provocações de Mustang, eles voltaram a biblioteca, completamente vazia naquele horário, para que ele pudesse terminar as ultimas anotações daquele dia, mas ele não pôde resistir diante do rosto enrubescido e a voz dela quase em sussurro, lhe revelando o quanto havia sentido sua falta, enquanto acariciava seu rosto com os dedos macios. E ele a beijou, desejando para sempre apagar quaisquer resquícios de tristeza daquele olhar azul.

Era estranho como ele, sempre tão analítico e racional, pudesse simplesmente não ter percebido como e quando o corpo dele estava sobre o dela, macio e perfumado, enquanto os beijos dele percorriam o pescoço da jovem e ela sussurrava seu nome, em um misto de saudade e desejo.

Ele sabia todas as funções corpóreas envolvidas em um relacionamento sexual. O aumento do fluxo sanguíneo, a tensão dos músculos e mesmo o volume incomum e desconfortável, comprimido pelas calças que usava já eram reações esperadas.

Mas nenhum livro o havia preparado para as mãos dela desabotoando sua camisa e os lábios vermelhos colados em seu tórax, enquanto uma das coxas envolvia seu quadril e ela o beijasse, mais uma vez, boca e língua envoltas na sua.

Edward agradeceu pelo vestido curto que ela usava. Os beijos trocados, aliados ao orgulho de tê-la consigo e a saudade de um jovem depois de meses sem ter a namorada por perto fez com que ele sentisse a necessidade de explorar ainda mais o corpo belo sob o seu. Sua mão acariciou a perna feminina e sedosa, enquanto a outra alcançou um dos seios, acariciando-o com cuidado, fazendo com que um novo gemido fosse abafado no beijo tumultuado que compartilhavam, mas antes que pudessem ir além, leves batidas na porta e a voz de Riza do lado de fora, dizendo que era hora do jantar , fez com que a chama entre os dois fosse apagada por completo. E Roy achou suspeito e extremamente divertido a forma com que os dois estavam tão envergonhados durante a refeição.

Winry retornou para o quarto de Ed naquela madrugada, furtivamente, quando a casa já se encontrava silenciosa. O jovem precisou de toda a determinação do mundo para controlar seus hormônios diante da namorada que vestia apenas uma camisola e estava ao seu lado na cama, antes de esfregar as mãos no rosto e pedir desculpas, dizendo que seria melhor não apressar as coisas, ainda mais naquele local e com Mustang e Hawkeye nas paredes vizinhas. Pela primeira vez na vida, Winry concordou com ele e o beijou, carinhosamente, feliz por sua consideração. Naquela noite eles apenas dormiram abraçados, aproveitando a companhia e o calor do corpo um do outro, até que o novo alvorecer levasse Winry para Reesembool mais uma vez.

Verão, primavera e outono se passaram, até que Ed retornasse sob uma forte tempestade que iniciava o inverno, após uma temporada com Al para juntos elaborarem uma tese com as pesquisas realizadas pelos dois.

Adentrando na casa, se viu completamente sozinho, indicando que Pinako não estava ali e provavelmente Winry também não, até que escutou o som de metal sendo trabalhado, vindo da oficina , desceu as escadas para encontrá-la inteiramente concentrada em um _automail_.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la e aproximou-se silenciosamente, supreendendo-a ao colocar os braços ao seu redor, abraçando-a por trás e sussurando "Estou de volta" em seu ouvido. O som do martelo atingiu o chão, ecoando pelo cômodo, antes que ela se virasse e o abraçasse apertado, o rosto apoiado no tórax dele, dando a ela total dimensão de quanto mais alto ele estava, até que ele acariciasse seu rosto, fazendo com que olhasse diretamente em seus olhos, beijando-a.

E dessa vez Ed teve total consciência de quando ela o levou, ainda com os lábios sobre os dele, até a cama onde dormia quando o trabalho não a deixava sair da oficina e começou a despi-lo de suas roupas molhadas, beijando e acariciando o corpo masculino que se revelava aos poucos, como se estivesse se certificando que ele realmente estava ali.

Winry se deitou entre os lençóis brancos, o cabelo dourado contrastando com o tecido, enquanto as mãos de Edward despiam-lhe das poucas vestimentas que usava. Ele pensou que seu coração iria despedaçar como um _automail_ em combate ao unir o seu corpo ao dela. O breve gemido de dor fora abafado nos beijos e logo deram lugar a sons extremamente sensuais. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o suor acumulando em sua testa, quando as pernas dela abraçaram seu tronco, trazendo-o para mais perto.

Em certo momento, Edward percebeu os olhos dela, apreensivos, e parou, aterrorizado, ao pensar que ela estava assustada ou com dor, afinal, era a primeira vez dos dois. Juntando todos os neurônios perdidos em seu cérebro naquele momento, perguntou o que havia de errado, se ele deveria continuar e, para a sua surpresa, ela calmamente acariciou a cicatriz em seu ombro, estendendo o carinho para os cabelos longos. "Não me deixe mais." Ela sussurrou, antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Na manhã seguinte, a tempestade ainda continuava. Sem perceber ela havia se enrolado entre os lençóis e os braços dele durante a madrugada. Edward beijou a testa dela e entrelaçou os dedos na mão delicada, sussurrando "Não irei mais partir. Ficarei aqui para sempre, se você quiser."

Quando Pinako retornou naquela noite, o rapaz se prontificou seriamente a frente dela e para a surpresa da senhora e da própria Winry, pediu sua mão em casamento. A senhora apenas sorriu e respondeu que já estava na hora.

Ambos escolheram uma cerimônia simples e informal, mas a presença de quase todos os amigos fez com que fosse uma festa que durasse o dia inteiro. Armstrong se ofereceu para oficializar a cerimônia e quase quebrou os ossos do noivo durante o brinde oferecido por Al. Até mesmo Lan Fan compareceu, acompanhada de May Chang, agora como a imperatriz consorte e representante de Ling. Ambas estavam com vestimentas reais típicas de Xing e a principio Edward não reconheceu a ex-guerreira nas belas roupas, com modos requintados e suaves, dando parabens ao casal e trazendo presentes em nome do Imperador.

A principio não houve muitas mudanças na vida dos dois como marido e esposa. Sem suas habilidades de alquimista, Ed demorava duas vezes mais do que uma pessoa normal para executar qualquer tarefa necessária na propriedade Rockell, fato que o incomodava imensamente, apesar de Winry sempre dizer que estava tudo bem em ele somente ajudá-la nos _automails_, que ela não se importava em trabalhar, mas ele não aceitou aquela condição e seriamente respondeu que um marido deveria prover para a família. Assim, aceitou o emprego de professor de ensino básico de física e química da escola local. Primeiramente era estranho ser chamado de mestre por todas aquelas crianças, mas logo ele estava plenamente enturmado. Ele conseguia fazer com que os assuntos mais entediantes fossem divertidos e era muito querido por seus pequenos alunos.

Um ano após se casarem, estavam aproveitando as férias escolares para fazerem um piquenique à beira do rio, quando Winry contou a ele sobre a ultima carta enviada por Al, dizendo que havia sido aprovado pelos pais de May Chang e com a permissão de Ling, pôde pedir a mão dela em noivado. Edward sorriu, a cabeça deitada no colo da esposa e sorriu ao imaginar o irmão, um príncipe de um dos clãs de Xing. Winry apenas sorriu, dizendo que não demoraria muito para que ele fosse tio, já que May sempre deixava muito claro seu desejo de ter muitos filhos tão belos e cavalheiros quanto Alphonse o que sempre deixava o cunhado extremamente envergonhado.

Neste momento, Edward acariciou o rosto dela, seriamente e perguntou se ela não gostaria disso também, apesar de ter certeza de que os filhos dele seriam criaturinhas terríveis.

Diante daquele pedido, ela gargalhou, antes de tocar a mão dele e responder que ela cuidaria e amaria até mesmo quimeras, se fossem dele.

No final daquele ano, Al retornou para casa, sendo abraçado pelo irmão aos gritos, extremamente feliz, avisando que seria pai.

Edward sempre fora fascinado pela capacidade do ser humano de criar vidas. O resultado mais perfeito que nem o melhor alquimista conseguiria alcançar. Ele acompanhava o desenvolvimento do bebê atentamente, fazendo anotações em um diário. Felizmente Winry não sofreu muito com enjôos da gravidez ou desejos, mas a partir do quarto mês seu humor estava extremamente instável. Em uma hora estava aos prantos, sem nenhum motivo aparente, para o desespero de Edward e, repentinamente, voltava uma cólera imensa para os pobres _automails_.

Naquela noite, Pinako e Edward estavam jantando, depois de várias tentativas inúteis para convencer Winry a terminar seus afazeres e descansar um pouco. A senhora Rockbell lembrou-se o quanto a mãe dela também quase levou o seu filho à loucura durante sua gravidez e divertia-se com a preocupação do marido da neta.

- Por que ela está sendo tão teimosa? – disse, comendo um pedaço de pão. – Ela já está com seis meses, mas nem ao menos me deixa ajudá-la na oficina!

- Acredite, Ed, a melhor coisa que você faz é manter-se a distância. Com o seu gênio e o dela, uma briga entre vocês dois destruiria a casa.

- Eu espero que nosso filho tenha o temperamento do Al... – ele levantou-se e serviu-se da ultima porção de sopa, já que Pinako havia terminado sua refeição. Logo que se sentou novamente na mesa, assustou-se diante da presença de Winry, inesperada, na porta. Ela havia tomado um banho e retirou a camada de graxa que a cobria horas atrás.

- Estou com fome. – foi tudo o que disse, olhando para o marido. Edward sentiu um frio na espinha ao perceber o olhar que ela lançou para a panela vazia no fogão e tentou esconder seu prato, sem sucesso.

- Você comeu tudo e não deixou nada para mim? – gritou, enraivecida.

- Você disse que não queria jantar!

- Eu estava ocupada! Isso não lhe dá direito de acabar com toda a comida! Eu sinto fome por dois agora!

- Então comece a agir como uma grávida e deixe de ser tão cabeça dura! Já lhe disse milhares de vezes para parar de trabalhar tanto, descasar e comer direito, mas você nunca me escuta!

- Eu não preciso disso, estou esperando um bebê, não doente! Se eu ficar os próximos três meses sem fazer nada, vou acabar enlouquecendo!

- Acho que temos um problema de datas então, pois você já está agindo como uma pessoa louca!

Pinako apenas soltou uma baforada de seu cachimbo e sussurrou um "Eu avisei" antes que duas pesadas chaves de fenda alcançassem o rosto e a cabeça de Edward, derrubando-o no chão.

Demorou alguns segundos para que Elric abrisse os olhos e se sentasse colocando as duas mãos no rosto:

- Aiiiiiiiiiiii! Que diabos, Winry, isso doeu! Qual o problema com você?

Ao fitar a esposa, viu abundantes lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto magoado, enquanto ela abraçava a barriga.

- Edward, seu idiota! – foi tudo o que disse, antes de subir as escadas e ele escutar a porta do quarto dos dois se fechando com força.

- Eu sou o idiota? Você quase quebrou minha cabeça! – gritou, em direção as escadas, até que Pinako o puxasse pela blusa e o fizesse sentar na mesa novamente.

- Não leve em consideração. Ela está sensível.

- Ela está homicida! – disse, esfregando a testa machucada.

- As mulheres mudam quando estão grávidas. Tudo irrita e tudo parece ser bem maior do que realmente é.

- E por que a senhora não me avisou isso antes? Eu pensaria duas vezes antes de criar essa bomba-relogio!

- Para obter algo você tem que sacrificar algo, não? – ela sorriu para o rapaz. – Você não acha que ter um pouco de paciência com ela, especialmente agora, não é o mais importante?

As palavras da senhora o atingiram em cheio. Troca equivalente. Respirando fundo, agradeceu o conselho, antes de ir até a geladeira e silenciosamente começar a tirar itens de dentro dela, com um leve sorriso.

Winry estava sentada na cama, olhando para a chuva que caia, quando escutou a voz do marido:

- Winry... – ele abriu a porta, vagarosamente. – Posso entrar?

Ela nada respondeu, apenas permaneceu de costas para o marido. Ainda temeroso, Edward adentrou no quarto e sentou-se ao lado dela, oferecendo uma pequena bandeja com um omelete e um copo de suco.

- Eu não sei se está muito bom. Você não precisa comer se não quiser.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram diante do prato:

- Ed... você cozinhou, para mim?

- Hm. – respondeu, meio envergonhado.

- Obrigada. – suas mãos alcançaram o prato e ela começou a comer, em silencio, um resquício de tristeza ainda em seus olhos.

Ed sentou-se ao seu lado, preocupado.

- Winry, o que foi? Está tão ruim assim?

- Não... não é isso. Na verdade, está delicioso, estou tão feliz...

- Então... o que foi?

- Eu joguei duas chaves de fenda na sua cabeça e mesmo assim você cozinhou para mim! Não é de se espantar que você me ache louca! Já deve ter se arrependido de ter um bebê comigo!

- Não, não, não! Eu não me arrependi, Winry, nem vou, nunca! Eu não poderia estar fazendo isso com mais ninguém!

- Verdade?

- Claro que sim. Mas... eu gostaria que você me dissesse porque está tão zangada o tempo todo. – ele coçou a cabeça, realmente confuso.

- Eu sou uma esposa terrível. - disse, tristemente. - A única coisa que sei preparar é torta de maçã. Vivo suja de óleo e minhas mãos vivem machucadas. Estou mal humorada o tempo inteiro, gorda, feia e inchada e...

- Sua boba. – ele a interrompeu, colocando a mão em seus cabelos, acariciando-os. – A sua torta de maça é a melhor. O óleo pode sair com um banho e eu sempre estarei aqui para colocar curativos nas suas mãos. E... – retirando a franja de seus olhos, Edward sorriu para ela. - ... não há absolutamente nada de errado em você.

- Ed... – a jovem fitou o marido e sentiu seu coração comprimir-se diante daquelas palavras tão cheias de carinho. Winry não conseguia se lembrar da ultima vez em que haviam se sentado para conversar daquele jeito desde que havia ficado grávida e sabia que a culpa disso era sua imersão completa e constante no trabalho. Com certeza daqui a alguns meses o tempo para os dois ficaria escasso com a chegada do bebê, então se sentiu agradecida pela preocupação e gentileza em relação a ela e ao filho dos dois.

Edward se surpreendeu quando os lábios dela tocaram os dele e a língua macia foi oferecida à sua. Ultimamente eles apenas trocavam beijos rápidos, no começo e inicio do dia, antes de passarem horas separados e ele, por diversas vezes, foi para a cama enquanto ela continuava a trabalhar na oficina, apesar de seus pedidos para que fosse dormir.

Quando Winry desabotou a calça que ele usava e tornou o beijo mais exigente, ele realmente se surpreendeu. O mal humor que ela sentia aliado a sua condição o fizeram pensar que os momentos íntimos entre os dois estariam adiados até depois do nascimento do bebê, mas quando a jovem o fitou, sensualmente, antes de sentar-se em seu colo e retirar o vestido que usava, ele a beijou novamente, com desejo e saudade. Algum tempo depois, apenas o barulho os raios e a respiração alterada dos dois era tudo o que preenchia o quarto dos dois naquela noite.

Ao sentir Winry revirando-se na cama mais uma vez, ele afastou seu pensamento dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, quando ela depositou um beijo em seu tórax, fazendo-o sorrir em retorno.

- Christopher... ou Adrianne? Qual o melhor?

- Primeiramente temos que saber se é menino ou menina. Podemos decidir depois disso. – respondeu, acariciando os cabelos dela.

- Edward...

- O que foi?

- Foi estranho? Ficarmos... juntos... dessa maneira?

- Não. Quero dizer... eu fiquei preocupado, mas... não foi nenhum pouco estranho.

- Eu senti a sua falta. – ela acariciou seu rosto, fitando os olhos dourados com ternura.

- Eu também.

- Desculpe. – Winry beijou o machucado na testa do marido.

- Está tudo bem. Na verdade não doeu tanto assim. – sorriu, sinceramente.

Neste momento, escutaram o relógio do primeiro andar tocar, marcando o horário em que ela geralmente voltaria para a oficina.

- Você já vai voltar aos _automails_?

- Não. – ela deitou-se novamente de costas, abraçando-o pelos ombros, repousando uma das mãos em suas costas. – Vamos ficar aqui. Afinal, precisamos descansar, não é? – com a mão livre, acariciou a barriga, com um sorriso. – Prometo que irei cuidar melhor dele.

Ao abraçar a cintura da esposa e o filho ainda não nascido dos dois, ele teve certeza de que não havia outro lugar em que melhor pertencia e sorriu ao beijar os dedos dela sobre o ventre, antes de fechar os olhos novamente, acompanhando-a naquela primeira manhã preguiçosa que passariam juntos.

**"ame wa tomu kotowo shirazu ni kyou mo ori tsuzuku keredo  
sotto sashi dashi ta kasa no naka de atatamo rini yori soi nagara**

_Hoje a chuva cai novamente, sem sinal de cessar  
Enquanto quietamente nos aconchegamos no calor um do outro sob o guarda-chuva que estou segurando"_

_( Rain - 5º Abertura de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood - Cantada por SID ) _


End file.
